lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Develop
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Develop * Episode Number: 11 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 6/16/2003 * English Air Date: 3/13/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Swindle * Next: Discovered Attack Summary Dio and Lucciola are taken as prisoners of war by the crew of the Silvana. The Emperor of Anatoray has lost trust in the Silvana. He decides that Alvis should be transfered to the Urbanus. Alex Row has a flashback to encountering Exile in the Grand Stream. He then meets with Dio, who tells him the Mysterion of House Eraclea. Alex assigns Claus to be Dio's supervisor. Sophia asks Alex if it is right to let Dio and Lucciola stay on the ship. Meanwhile, they receive a message from Urbanus. Alex goes to meet Vincent Alzey, captain of the Urbanus, at Carmel Lighthouse. Claus and Alister fly escort. Alister mentions that the stars have become unreliable for navigation lately. Alex meets Vincent, but refuses to hand over Al or the Mysteria, even though this means the Urbanus and the Silvana will become enemies. Sophia receives a messenger pigeon from Marius Bassianus. Dio, curious about the Silvana's Claudia Unit, is introduced to chief engineer Recuise Dagobert. Recuise mentions that the Guild has been neglecting maintenance of the device that controls the weather on Prester, endangering all life on the world. Dio tells Al the Mysterion of House Eraclea. Al begins glowing and there is massive surge in the Silvana's Claudia pressure as Al gives the response. Synopsis Following Claus and Lavie aboard the “Silvana”, Dio and Lucciola allow themselves to be captured. At the Anatoray capital, the Emperor begins to distrust Alex’s actions and sends the “Urbanus” to retrieve Alvis. Alex interrogates Dio, who tries to gain his trust by telling him that the Mysterion passed by House Eraclea. He also reveals that the three Guild houses holding the remaining Mysteria have been purged by Delphine. Vincent Alzey, captain of the “Urbanus”, requests to meet with Alex. Alex asks Claus to fly escort for his flight to the meeting, to which Tatiana objects. Alister defies Tatiana and offers to be Claus’s navigator. Alex informs Vincent that he will not hand over Alvis and will fight to keep her aboard. Dio and Lucciola meet Lescius, the “Silvana”‘s chief engineer and a former member of the Guild. Dio then finds Alvis by herself elsewhere and reads her one of the Mysteria, after which she falls into a trance and wreaks havoc on the ship’s systems. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Emperor * Marius Bassianus * Vincent Alzey Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin * Briand * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Imperial Capital ** Carmel Lighthouse Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships Trivia *By developing his or her pieces, a chess player makes them more active, as in deploying pawns into a more optimum position. The characters are revealed to build on their swindles in the previous episode. *In chess, the term "develop" refers to moving a piece from its original square to make it more active. *When Al hears the Mysterion, there is a closeup of the Silvana's Claudia pressure gauge. The gauge is labeled ΑΝΤΙΜΑΤΕΡ, which is a transliteration of ANTIMATTER. Category:Episodes